Demon world vs Real world
by JLN2011
Summary: What happens when Kagome falls for Sesshoumaru instead of Inuyasha? What happens when she finds out Sesshoumsrus aready mated?


Inuyasha looked over at me as he hugged Kikyo

Inuyasha looked over at me as he hugged Kikyo. "I'll always love you Kikyo. You know that. There's no competition. It's you. Always and forever." He whispered into her ear while maintaining eye contact with me. I felt the tears form in my eyes. I looked away from him and took off running. I got as far as the spring before collapsing. I felt my whole body shaking from my tears. I couldn't believe he would say those exact words to her. Especially when he had just said the same thing to me last night. I froze as I heard the twigs snapping behind me. I sat up and turned to see Inuyasha standing there. "How could you?" I asked him still crying. "Kagome listen. You knew that I still loved her. I never hid that from you." He told me kneeling in front of me. "Then why did you tell me just last night that it was me? That you loved only me." I asked him looking away from his golden eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome. I thought that I could love you more. But I just can't. Kikyo is the one that my heart lies with." He said standing back up. "It's up to you Kagome. I'm having Kikyo join the group. I won't travel without her. If you chose to stay or if you chose to go home, it's your decision." Inuyasha told me as he walked back to where Kikyo was waiting. "Inuyasha tonight is my last night here. I'm leaving." I said making my decision then. I stood up and ran back to the camp. When I grabbed my bag Sango looked up at me. "Kagome? What's wrong?" She asked me. Just as she said that she saw Inuyasha walking up holding Kikyo's hand. "I see. So you're going home?" She asked me. I turned to look at her and shook my head no while saying yes. I had only hoped she understood what I was saying. "I can't stay here with them. I only wish it didn't mean having to leave you as well. I only hope I'll get the chance and the strength to come back to see you again." I said staring at her hopefully. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "I understand. I hope so too. I'll be at our special spring everyday thinking of you." She said winking to let me know she understood. I smiled at her and left the hut. I saw Shippo running around and turned back to Sango. "Please explain to Shippo for me." I asked running off toward the well. As I ran past Inuyasha I felt him slide his hand across my arm saying goodbye. I stopped for a minute to let the moment pass before running again. I felt Kikyo's gaze on me and refused to turn around. Once I got to the well I collapsed again. "I can't go home…but where do I go?" I asked my self. I decided on just going through the well one more time to say goodbye. I jumped through and heard my little brother screaming. I quickly climbed out of the well and out of the shrine to see Souta being chased by three guys with sticks. I ran toward them pulling out one of my arrows. "Back OFF!" I screamed stringing the arrow in my bow. Souta stood behind me shivering. "Why are you chasing Souta?" I asked them. The oldest of the three took a step closer to me. "He was seen with my little sister. She already has enough problems; she doesn't need some little punk in the mix." He told me. I pushed Souta back a little bit and took a step closer. "So you chase him with sticks? Get out." I said pointing my arrow at his chest. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Do you even know who I am? Or even how to use that?" He asked me nodding to the bow and arrow. "One, I don't care who you are. You don't chase my brother simply for hanging out with some girl. And two, I'm sure I know how to use this better than you know how to use those sticks of yours." I told him pulling the arrow back a bit. "Now. I'll say this one more time. Get out!" I screamed ready to release my arrow. He stared at me for a minute before telling the other two to leave. I watched as he left himself then I turned around to see Souta. "Are you ok little brother?" I asked him smiling. He nodded his head and hugged me. "Thankyou for showing up when you did." He said shaking slightly. I smiled and picked him up. I hugged him close to me and felt him shaking. "Its ok little brother. You're safe now. Where's mom?" I asked as I carried him inside. "She went next door. Where's Inuyasha?" Souta asked looking for the half-demon. "I'm not traveling with him anymore Souta. He chose Kikyo over me." I informed him. "Oh…I'm sorry Kagome. I know you really cared for him." Souta said smiling gently. "You know what? I'm ok. I'm actually kind of glad." I told him lying. "So does this mean you're coming back to live here?" Souta asked me. I glanced down at him sadly. "I'm sorry little brother. I would but…I don't belong here anymore. I love you Souta, it's just I've spent the last 5 years of my life there. I can't imagine living without it now." I told him sadly. "It's ok Kagome. You do what you need to. I love you big sister." Souta replied as I put him on the couch. I smiled softly at him and kissed his head. "I'm going to go get mom ok?" I asked him. When he nodded his head I went to the neighbors' house only to see a car that I had never recognized. 'I wonder who's moved in now. The Nelsons never had that type of car.' I thought to myself. As I got up to the front door I heard my mother talking. I knocked on the door softly and gasped at who was standing at the door. "…Ses…Sesshoumaru…?" I stuttered as I recognized his crescent moon. "Miko??I thought you had died years ago." Sesshoumaru responded just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. "No…I mean…I only just left your era." I told him. "Left my era??" Sesshoumaru said skeptically. "Oh. Right. I was only able to be where you were born through a well. This is my time." I informed him. It only took him a few seconds to understand. "I see…Is there something that you needed?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "Yes…my mother is over here." I said softly staring into his golden eyes. "I see. Mimosa it's for you." Sesshoumaru said swinging the door open and turning to my mother. "Kagome! I didn't expect you home!" My mother said rushing to hug me. "Yea well surprise. Souta needs you. Some guys were chasing him with sticks when I got here." I informed her. "Oh no! Is he ok?" My mother said rushing out the door. "He's fine!" I shouted after her as she disappeared. I went to walk after her when Sesshoumaru shut the door. I turned to look at him and found him staring at me intensely. "What is it?" I asked him a little worried. "Why did you leave my era?" he asked me. I glanced down briefly before turning my gaze back to him. "Is your half-breed brother still alive?" I asked him. "Yes. Why does he have anything to do with this?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Ask him why I left." I said turning back to the door. I went to open it when Sesshoumaru pushed his hand against the door to keep me there. "I'm not done talking to you. If I am to ask him then you are waiting here. He's only just upstairs." Sesshoumaru informed me. I turned around surprised. "Sesshoumaru please. Don't make me face him." I said quietly. He smirked at me and called for Inuyasha. "What is it?" I heard Inuyasha say coming down the stairs. I turned my back to him and I could feel the tears coming. "What do you need?" Inuyasha asked. "The Miko that traveled with you. Kagome. Why did she leave?" Sesshoumaru asked him. I heard Inuyasha sigh before he responded. "She left because I mated Kikyo and not her after I had told her that I love only her. It was my fault." Inuyasha admitted. "I see. That's all I wanted to know. You may leave." Sesshoumaru told him. I had expected Inuyasha to object but I only heard him go back upstairs. Even though I knew he was gone, I refused to turn around. "Miko?" I heard Sesshoumaru say. I refused to respond because I knew that I would end up screaming. "Miko I'm sorry. Had I known…" I heard Sesshoumaru say. It sounded like he was closer to me but I refused to turn around. I jumped slightly when I felt his arms come around me. "I'm sorry Miko." Sesshoumaru whispered as he held me. I felt my body shaking and I knew that he could as well. He turned me around in his arms and pulled me against him. "It's ok Kagome. He can't hurt you anymore." He told me. "You…don't understand…for you…it was years ago….but for me…it was only this morning…" I said between my sobs. I felt him tighten his hold on me and pull me over to the couch. "I won't let him hurt you Kagome." He said as I leaned against him. We sat there for 20 minutes before I finally stopped crying. I pushed myself up off of him and turned to see him staring at me again. "…thank you Sesshoumaru…" I said as I tried to stand. He jumped up to help me and took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Thanks." I said once again. I smiled slightly as I realized that he was still holding my hand. I turned to look at the stairs as I heard a creak and saw Inuyasha standing there. "Ka…Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked me. I closed my eyes and turned back to look at Sesshoumaru only to have him pull me behind him. "Kagome please talk to me. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as he came off of the stairs. "Inuyasha stop. You've hurt her enough." Sesshoumaru said trying to keep him away from me. "Why are you helping her?" Inuyasha asked. "Because little brother. You may have managed to let her slip away, but I will not. You will not bother her." Sesshoumaru said menacingly. "You're kidding right? You can't honestly care for her." Inuyasha said laughing. "Is that really so ridiculous? That someone other than you could find me attractive?" I said getting pissed. I stepped out from behind Sesshoumaru only to have him try and push me back behind him. "It's ok Sesshoumaru." I said as I stepped out once more. He turned his attention to me and I was surprised at what I saw. Instead of his normal icy stare, I saw true emotion in his eyes. I saw love and worry. I smiled gently at him before turning my attention back to Inuyasha. "Is that so hard for you to imagine? That some other demon could care for me?" I asked. Inuyasha stared at me for a moment before trying to take a step forward. "No. I don't believe that Sesshoumaru could ever care about you, or anyone else." He told me. I smiled at him as I remembered something from a while back. "If Sesshoumaru didn't care about me, then why was he the one to save me from Naraku? Why was he the one to save me from the cliff? Why was he always the one I thought about if I was afraid of dying? Answer that." I told him smirking. I turned to see Sesshoumaru was surprised that I knew he was always the one saving me. "Yes Sesshoumaru. I knew all along. Your hair is so different from Inuyasha's. I'd know yours any where." I told him smiling. I turned back to Inuyasha to find that he had retreated back up the stairs. As I turned back around I found that Sesshoumaru had moved closer to me. "Sesshoumaru…why were you always saving me?" I asked him. He looked away from me for a moment before turning his eyes back to me. "Kagome…I found myself obsessed with you. You intrigued me. You traveled with Inuyasha claiming to love him, even though he had chosen Kikyo. You stayed with him even when Kouga asked you to mate him. You even protected him against all others that might hurt him. I had never seen a human become so attached to a demon, not since Inuyasha's mother. Ever since we first met, in my fathers' graveyard, I wanted to know more about you. You took a fox demon as your own kit. As I said I became obsessed so I followed you. At first I wasn't going to do anything when you fell from the cliff, I figured that Inuyasha would save you…but when he grabbed Kikyo instead of you I knew I had to react. I realized that over the time that I had followed you, I had gained a sort of feeling for you and didn't want you to be hurt." Sesshoumaru told me quickly while turning toward the window. I smiled softly and walked to his side. "So you do actually care about me? At least a little?" I asked him. "Yes Kagome. I care about you." He told me looking down at me. I smiled at him and hugged him from the side. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." I told him as I went to pull away. Only then did he wrap his arms back around me to return my hug. "Kagome…you said that you only just got back. I understand that you still are enrolled in school here?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled away from me. I nodded my head but looked at him curiously. "Why?" I asked him. "Well…I have recently become a teacher at your school…We will be seeing a lot of each other." He informed me. I gasped slightly before I actually thought for a moment. "What name do you go by?" I asked him. "I school I'm called Mr. Takisho. Outside of school you can still call me Sesshoumaru if you'd like." He told me. I smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you. What day is it anyway?" I asked him realizing that I had no clue when I needed to get ready for school. "It's 5 o'clock on Friday. You came back just in time for the weekend." He informed me. "Ok then. Well…I guess I should go and find my friends. They might be interested in when I'm coming back to school." I told him walking to the door. "Kagome let me go with you." Sesshoumaru said following me. I turned to look at him and smiled. "Sesshoumaru, if you want to come with me all you have to do is say so. I don't care if you come or not." I told him as he opened the door. "Fine. I'm going with you." He told me as we both walked outside. I smiled as we got to the edge of the driveway and I already saw one of my friends. "Kagome! Is that you?" I heard Katie call out. I laughed at her as she started running toward me and laughed even harder when she realized who was beside me. "Oh! Hello Mr. Takisho." Katie said as she got to me. "Hello Ms. Huntington." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. Katie turned to look at me a little nervous. "Kagome you already know him or something?" She asked me. "Oh well….yea. I've known him for a while. Almost…5 years now right?" I asked looking to him. He nodded his head and I could see his icy stare was back in place. "When are you going to join us back in school. Your mother told us that you had traveled with some friends somewhere?" Katie asked me. "Oh yea. I only just returned. I'll be in class on Monday. Where is everyone?" I asked happy to finally have a normal friend. "Well…James is at the mall with Jessie and Mandy, Kayla is at work with Johnny, Hojo is at work as well, and I'm here." Katie told me. "Oh…please tell me Hojo doesn't still expect me to date him." I begged. "Well…actually he still does…" Katie told me regretfully. "Are you talking about Mr. Makamura?" Sesshoumaru asked all of a sudden. "Yes Mr. Takisho." Katie responded. I felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on me but I refused to look toward him. As I continued to talk to Katie I heard the door to Sesshoumaru's house open. "Kagome…we should probably go if you want to avoid him.." Sesshoumaru whispered to me. I turned to see Inuyasha staring at me and nodded my head. "Katie…I'll see you later." I said as I started walking off. "Don't you want to meet my boyfriend?" Katie asked me. I turned to see her running to Inuyasha and kiss him. "She's really dating him? Please tell me he doesn't go to the school…" I said weakly looking at Sesshoumaru. When he didn't respond I knew it was true. "Don't worry Kagome. I'll protect you." Sesshoumaru said as we walked down the street. I nodded my head and moved to stand closer to him. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around me as soon as we were out of site. "Sesshoumaru…thank you for everything." I said as I stopped and looked up at him. "You don't need to thank me Kagome." He told me softly. I noticed that when he talked to me his eyes were softer. "Now…who do you want to find first?" He asked me. "Actually if you don't mind…I'd rather just find a quiet place to sit. You're the only one I feel comfortable around right now…" I confessed to him. "That's fine. How do you feel about the park?" He asked me. I nodded my head and smiled when he reached his arm out to me. I looped my arm in his and let him lead me to the closest park. As we got there I noticed that there were several kids running around. I found a place under a tree and sat down. Sesshoumaru watched me for a moment before sitting next to me. We sat there for 3 hours before I realized that it was getting dark. "Sesshoumaru…we should head back now." I said turning to look at him. I smiled when I saw that his eyes were closed. 'Never mind. This is nice.' I thought to myself as I turned to look up at the stars. I stood up and ran to the hill in the park and just stared up above me. After a few minutes I saw a shooting star. "I wish that I could find someone that likes me for who I am, not who I look like or what I can do." I said aloud while closing my eyes. "Is that really what you want?" I heard someone say. I turned to the tree to still see Sesshoumaru with his eyes closed. I didn't see anyone else around. "Who's there?" I asked shakily. "Is that really what you want?" The voice repeated again. "Who are you?" I asked getting angry. "Answer me. Is that what you want?" The voice repeated again. "I'm not telling you anything until you show yourself to me." I said crossing my arms. "Fine…" The voice said. I watched as a figure stepped out of the darkness and I gasped as I saw who he was. "Kouga??" I asked surprised. "It's me alright Kagome." Kouga told me smiling. I ran to him and hugged him. "Kouga how are you?" I asked as he swung me around. "I'm fine. What happened to you? Is this where you disappeared to?" Kouga asked me as he put me down. "Yes. This is where I was born. This is my home." I told him smiling and tucking a strand of hair behind me ear. He reached a hand out to me and stroked the side of my cheek. "Kagome, that wish you made…you know that I care for you…" He told me. I pulled away from him and frowned. "No Kouga. You don't. You care about my ability to see the sacred jewel shards. That's all anyone ever cared about." I said turning away from him. …"Kagome…" Kouga said trying to turn me to face him. "No Kouga." I said pulling away from him once more. "Kagome just listen to me…" Kouga said trying once more to make me face him. "I said no." I replied once more. He didn't like that answer and dug his claws into my shoulders to make me face him. "Kagome just listen to me." He said making me face him. His eyes had turned red, as red as the blood he was drawing from my shoulders. "Kouga you're hurting me…" I said trying to pry his hands off of me. "Listen to me." He growled out. I tried to pull away from him only to have him dig his claws further into my skin. "She said to let her go!" I heard Sesshoumaru growl. I turned my head to the left to see Sesshoumaru standing there with his eyes set to Kouga. Kouga released me and turned to him. "Come now Sesshoumaru. She's just a Miko. Why do you care?" Kouga asked smirking. I turned my attention back to him and smacked him. "How dare you! You're just like Inuyasha!" I screamed as I ran to Sesshoumaru's side. As I got to him he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him. "It's ok Kagome. I'm here." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and clung to his side. "Kouga leave." Sesshoumaru growled out looking back to the wolf demon. "This isn't over Kagome…" I heard Kouga call out as he left. "Come on Kagome. Let's get you home." Sesshoumaru said as he turned me back to the street. The entire way home I never left his side and he never took his arm from around me. As we got to my house I saw my mother waiting on the porch for me with Souta. "Sesshoumaru…thank you…" I said as I went to finally pull away from him. "You're welcome Kagome. I'll let you have the weekend to yourself. Monday morning I'll come to get you for school ok? I don't want you to be late your first day back." He told me as he slowly withdrew his arm from around me. "Ok. I'll see you Monday morning then." I said as I ran up to my mother and brother. "I'm sorry I'm back so late. Sesshoumaru and I wanted to catch up." I said as my mother hugged me. "It's ok. How do you know Sesshoumaru darling?" My mother asked me. "Oh…to be honest, he was one of the demons I knew." I told her. "Really? Which demon was he?" My mother asked surprised. "Do you remember the demon I told you about that was the Lord of the West?" I asked. "You mean Inuyasha's half brother?" Souta piped in. I smiled at him and nodded. "Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother." I said as I walked in side. I knew that they would remember that Sesshoumaru had tried to kill me. "Kagome…you're hanging with someone that almost killed you?" My mother asked outraged. "Mom I know ok. He's changed and he's helped me a lot today. Let it go." I said quickly. "Look…I'm going to go take a hot shower, lord knows I need it, and then I'm going to bed ok?" I asked her. She smiled at me and handed me a towel. I ran upstairs and took my shower. About 2 hours later I was in the bed fast asleep.

Monday Morning

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I reached over and shut it off and got ready for school. "Kagome! Breakfast!" I heard my mother yell up the stairs. I smiled and ran down only to be greeted by Sesshoumaru. "Good morning Miko." He said smiling slightly. "Oh! Good morning Sesshoumaru. When you said you were going to come get me you weren't kidding huh?" I asked him laughing. "I never kid. Eat your breakfast then we'll leave for school." He told me pulling a chair out for me. "Thank you." I said as I sat down. As I looked at my plate I saw that my mother had made eggs, bacon, grits, and waffles. "Wow mom. This looks fantastic." I said as I started eating. "Thank you dear. Eat up. Your bag is already packed." She told me as Souta placed it by the door. "Thank you little brother." I said facing him. "Anytime sis." He said as he picked his own bag up. "Mom I'll be home around 5 ok? Shannon wants me to help her tonight." Souta said as he walked out the door. "Ok Souta. Have fun!" my mom called after him. I turned to my mother confused. "Shannon is his new friend. Her father owns the new bakery shop and Souta has been going to help them set everything up." My mother explained as she packed a lunch for me. "Ok. Ok. Thank you for the food mom. I'll see you after school." I said as she handed me my lunch. I turned to face Sesshoumaru to see that he had picked up my book bag. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. Can I take my bag from you now?" I asked walking over to him. He smiled at me and handed it to me and opened the door. Once he did I saw a black Mercedes sitting in my drive way. "Are you kidding? That's your car?" I asked him. He nodded his head and opened the car door for me. I climbed in and smiled as he shut the door for me as well. When he got into the car and started it I turned to him. "Is this going to become a ritual? You're just not going to say anything in the mornings?" I asked him tired of being the only voice this morning. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm not a morning person." He confessed. "It's ok. I just need to know what I'm dealing with." I told him sullenly. The rest of the way to school we were both quite. As we pulled into the teacher parking lot I saw all of my friends standing in the front of the school as normal. "Thank you for the ride Sesshoumaru. I guess I need to go get my schedule." I said climbing out of the car. "I already got it for you Kagome." He said handing me a slip of paper. "Hmmm…let's see…" I said as I read it to myself.

History…..Mr. Takisho.

Algebra….Mr. Jamison

Science….Ms. Watkins

P.E./Health…Mr. Jones

"Well, It looks like I have your for first period. I'll see you in class Sesshou….Mr. Takisho." I said trying to get used to his last name. "See you in class Ms. Higirashi." Sesshoumaru replied pulling his things out of the car. I smiled and ran off to meet up with my friends. "Hey James, Katie, Jessie, Mandy, Kayla, Johnny, and Hojo! How are you?" I asked as I got to them all. "Kags! You're back!" They all shouted as they hugged me. Hojo waited to be the last one to hug me. When he moved in to give me my hug he tried to kiss me. "Hojo look. I'm not interested in you ok?" I said pushing him away from me. He frowned slightly at me then smiled. "You will be." He said running up the stairs. I shook my head at him and turned to everyone else. "So…how are things?" I asked them. As they all started to fill me in I found myself not really listening. 'This just doesn't seem to interest me anymore. It's all just gossip.' I found myself thinking. As the bell rang I saw all of my friends staring at me strangely. "Kagome are you ok?" Jessie asked me. I looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine. I just...need to get back to my old self you know? See you at lunch!" I said as I ran up the stairs into the school. As I got inside I realized that I had no idea what classroom Sesshoumaru was teaching in. "Ms. Higirashi! This way." I heard Sesshoumaru call out. I smiled as I saw him off to the right and ran over to him. "Thanks. I didn't know where your class was." I said as he led me to his room. "I figured as much. Just take which ever seat is open." He told me as he opened the door. As soon as I got in there I saw the one person I didn't want to see. "Oh great." I said as I realized that the only open seat was right next to Inuyasha. As I looked to Inuyasha I saw him smile at me and I turned to Sesshoumaru. "Isn't there something we can do?" I asked him. He turned to see what I was talking about when he realized the situation. "I see. Ms. Lang. Can you please take the seat next to Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked one of the students. "Of course Mr. Takisho." The girl said smiling as she packed her things and moved. "Thank you." I whispered as I went to the new open seat. "Ok. As you know I am Mr. Takisho. This is the second week that I have been the teacher here and I expect to receive respect. Now…last week we left off at the feudal era. Does anyone know anything about this time period?" Sesshoumaru asked the class. I immediately raised my hand and also noticed Inuyasha raise his. "Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said calling on him first. "In the feudal era there was a jewel call the Shikon jewel, otherwise known as the Jewel of four souls." Inuyasha told him. "Correct. Ms. Higirashi, is there anything you would like to add?" Sesshoumaru asked turning to me. I felt everyone turn to see what I had to say. "Yes sir. In this era there were 4 lords. You had the Lord of the north, who reigned over all mountains, the Lord of the East, who reigned over all seas, Lord of the South, who reigned over all forests, and the Lord of the West, who reigned over everything else. These lords were said to be ruthless, but I believe that they were just misunderstood." I informed him. He smiled slightly at me and turned to the rest of the class. " Also correct. Can anyone tell me the names of these four Lords?" He asked. I looked at him strangely thinking what he was doing. Someone was bound to ask him about his name should it come out. I again raised my hand along with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…tell me 2 of the lords." Sesshoumaru told him. "You had Lord Yakon, of the North, and Lord Waka, of the East." Inuyasha told him smugly. "Correct. Kagome could you tell me the other two?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "Of course. You had Lord Naraku, of the South, and Lord…Sesshoumaru of the West." I said fearfully. "Correct again." He said as the class gasped. One of the girls raised their hand. "Yes Ms. Sweetwater?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Are you related to the Lord of the West Mr. Takisho?" She asked. "As a matter of fact I am. He was my….great great great great grandfather." Sesshoumaru told them. I smiled to myself at that lie and opened my notebook. "Psst. Kagome…" I heard Inuyasha trying to get my attention. I refused to look over to him. "Kagome.." I heard a female voice call out to me. I turned to see the girl that Sesshoumaru had asked to move trying to pass me a note. I reached over to grab it quickly and opened it. As I put it on my desk I saw Sesshoumaru watching me. I smiled weakly and whispered sorry. He shook his head at me and signaled for me to come up to him. I looked down and went up to him. "You wanted to see me?" I asked quietly. "Let me see the note. It came from Inuyasha." He informed me. I nodded my head and went back to my desk to grab it. As I brought it back up to him he opened it and read it. "Kagome…you may want to read this." He told me as he handed the note back to me. I looked at him questioningly and read the note.

Kagome,

Look, I'm sorry for what I did. Please let me make it up to you. I know that I was an ass but I'm really sorry. If you'll at least just talk to me for 2 minutes and let me explain. 2 minutes that's all I ask. Sesshoumaru can even be with you. I don't care. Just let me explain.

Inuyasha

I looked back to Sesshoumaru and then turned to Inuyasha. "If I talk to him will you be with me?" I asked quietly as I turned back to Sesshoumaru. "If you want me to be there I will be." He told me while taking the note back from me. "Ok. Can we do this after class?" I asked him. "Certainly. Go sit down." He told me. I walked back to me seat and picked up my pencil. "Ok class. I want you to finish this pre-test to see what all you know of this time period. You'll have the rest of class to do it." Sesshoumaru said as he passed out the test. As I looked at it I realized that the questions were all really easy for me, but that was only because I had lived there for 5 years of my life. I finished the test even quicker than Inuyasha, and he was born in that time. As I placed my paper in front of Sesshoumaru he smiled at me. "How did I know yours would be the first turned in?" He asked me. I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Ok. Well you can work on whatever you wish." He said as he picked my paper up and graded it. I smiled and went back to my desk and pulled out my drawings. As I looked through them I saw some pictures that I hadn't looked at in ages. As I flipped through them I found pictures that I had drawn of Sesshoumaru and Rin. I smiled at them and continued flipping through. When I got through my entire book of drawings I had realized that I had a total of 25 drawings I had done of Sesshoumaru. I never realized how many times I had drawn him. The second I closed my drawing book the bell rang. "Inuyasha could you please stay behind with Kagome?" I heard Sesshoumaru call out. "Yes sir." Inuyasha responded smiling. I stood and walked to stand next to Sesshoumaru's desk as the class filled out. "Ok. You wanted to talk. 2 minutes." I said as everyone was gone. "Ok. I know that I screwed up but I want to make it up to you. I should have picked to stay with you but when I went to tell Kikyo…she…I just couldn't tell her. I don't know what happened but I just…I'm sorry." Inuyasha told me quickly. "So…you're sorry? Not good enough Inuyasha. I trusted you with one thing. One thing, and you destroyed it. I can't trust you again." I told him turning my back to him. "Kagome please." Inuyasha begged me. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I can't forgive you." I said leaving the room. As soon as I left I was pushed against the lockers by someone. I couldn't see their face but the second they spoke I knew who it was. "I told you this wasn't over Kagome." Kouga whispered in my ear. "Kouga…you might want to get off of me." I warned him. "Oh why is that? I don't see Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha around here to save you." Kouga laughed in my ear. "You may not see us but we sure see you." Inuyasha said from behind Kouga. He immediately released me and I saw both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's eyes had gone red with rage. Inuyasha dragged Kouga further away from me and I ran to Sesshoumaru. He wrapped an arm around me and held me close to him. "It's ok Kagome. It's ok." He whispered in my ear as I started shaking. "I don't get why he's doing this." I whispered. "He's a demon that obsessed with you. He doesn't understand his own feelings. It's ok. I'm here." Sesshoumaru said leading me back into his class room. He sat me down in one of the desks and knelt in front of me. "Are you ok?" He asked me after a few minutes. I looked into his eyes and nodded. "I'm fine now. Thankyou." I said standing up. "I told you I'm here. You need to go on to your next class and try to go the rest of the day. Don't worry if you can't make it ok? All you have to do is come find me. I'll take you home." He said as he opened his door for me and I walked into the hallway. "Thank you again. I'll see you later." I said as I walked toward my next class. I felt him watching me the entire time. When I knocked on Mr. Jamison's door I saw that he was just now taking roll. "Ah. Ms. Higirashi. Nice of you to join us. Do you have a hall pass?" He asked me. "No sir. I was talking to Mr. Takisho." I informed him. "I'll just see about that. Take a seat." He said picking up the phone in the room. "Yes Sesshoumaru…Ms. Higirashi said she was talking to you. Ok. I understand. What happened? I see." We all heard Mr. Jamison hang the phone up. "Ok Ms. Higirashi. You need to go talk to Mr. Takisho once more. Take your things. You're going home." Mr. Jamison told me. I looked at him confused but picked my things up. I went back into the hall to see Kouga roaming the hallway looking for me no doubt. I went to run the other way when I ran right into the principle. "Kagome! Where are you going child?" Mrs. Scott asked me. "I was told to go see Mr. Takisho, but I'm trying to avoid the student right there." I said nodding back toward Kouga. "I see. Come with me." She told me leading me right past Kouga. I felt Kouga watching me as Mrs. Scott led me back to Sesshoumaru's class. When she knocked on the door Sesshoumaru opened it with a frown. "Ah. Thank you Haley. I suspect that Kouga was in the hallway?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at me. I nodded my head and he moved out of the way to let us in the room. "Why is Kagome avoiding Kouga Sesshoumaru?" Mrs. Scott asked. "Kouga had been harassing her as of late. He hasn't tried anything major yet but I've known Kagome for years now and I care about her. I knew her before I became a teacher." Sesshoumaru informed her. "I see. Do I need to call Lucas?" She asked him. "Actually that's not a bad idea." Sesshoumaru said after a moment. Mrs. Scott smiled and pulled out her phone and called someone. "Hey Luke. Could you come to the school for me? I just need you to remove a student for me." Mrs. Scott said quickly. "Ok great. Thanks Luke." She said as she hung up. "Ok. Lucas is on his way to pick Kouga up. I'll leave Kagome in your care." Mrs. Scott said as she left the room. "Sesshoumaru…Mr. Jamison said I was going home? Why?" I asked as soon as we were the only two in the room. "Kagome…Kouga is becoming more dangerous. Friday night was one thing then after 1st period was different. Then I had a student come to me saying they heard Kouga talking to someone about kidnapping you. I don't want that happening. I'm taking you home." Sesshoumaru told me picking up his car keys. "Sesshoumaru…I faced Naraku. You don't think I can handle Kouga?" I asked. "Kagome it's not that I don't think you can. I know you can't. Kouga was the one to defeat Naraku in the end. In doing so, he got a major power boost. I don't know what he's capable of anymore. I don't want to see you get hurt because I didn't take precautions." Sesshoumaru told me as he placed a hand on my cheek. "I care too much about you to see you get hurt because I was foolish. Just humor me." He said as he opened his classroom door and started leading me outside. As soon as we were out, I saw Kouga being put in a police car with Mrs. Scott watching him carefully. "Thanks for this Luke." I heard her say. "Anytime Hales. What's family for? Tell Nate hey for me." The officer said climbing into the drivers' seat and pulling away from the school. I could see Kouga staring at me through the back window and obviously Sesshoumaru did too because he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me toward his car. He opened the car door for me again and I climbed in only to have my cell phone go off. I pulled it and answered it only to hear Jessie's voice on the other line. "Why are you getting in the car with Mr. Takisho? Is he your boyfriend or something? Kagome you know that's illegal." Jessie started saying. "Slow Down Jessie! No I'm not dating Mr. Takisho. He's a friend of mine. I knew him before he even became a teacher and I have to go home for my safety. He's only making sure I get home ok. I'll explain later bye." I said hanging up the phone quickly. "Let me guess, your friends saw you get in my car and assumed you and I were dating?" Sesshoumaru asked me laughing as we pulled away from the school. I smiled at his laugh and then joined in. "That's exactly what they thought! I mean come on now! No offense but you and me? You know how long that would take just to get us on the same level?" I asked. I immediately regretted saying it when he stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. That was really cruel of me…" I said trying to apologize. "No Kagome don't. Like you said…it would take a while." He told me coldly. "Sesshoumaru…I am sorry…" I said ignoring what he said. "Kagome stop…" He told me. "No Sesshoumaru. If…If there was ever a chance for us…if you weren't a teacher I mean…I would want to try and what I just said was really cruel and it wasn't completely true." I told him turning toward him. He pulled the car off to the side of the road and turned to me. "Kagome be careful with what you say ok?" He asked me seriously. "Sesshoumaru…" "Kagome listen. Like I told you…I started to gain feelings for you…feelings I couldn't explain until now. If I wasn't a teacher, we would have a shot, but as it is, I am your teacher. You see part of what I feel for you, don't make it any harder on me." He told me as he stroked the side of my face once more. I closed my eyes at the touch of his hand and leaned into it. "Sesshoumaru I….I'm sorry. I am making this hard for you." I said pulling away from him. I sighed and looked out the window and began to think. I knew that even though he had tried to kill me when we first met, he had saved me so many times; I also knew that I had drawn so many pictures of him. I only drew someone that I really cared about. I only had one picture of Inuyasha, but for me to have 23 with Sesshoumaru…I realized that I love him. I loved him before we were even in my own time. I loved him in his era. I didn't know how he would react in this era. As he drove me home I stayed silent, never looking his way. Only when he pulled into my driveway did he say anything. "Your mother is expecting you." Sesshoumaru informed me. I nodded my head and quickly got out of the car. "Thank you." I said as I ran to my house. I ran inside and scared my mother when I slammed the door. "Kagome good. You're safe." My mother said walking over to me. "Kagome what's wrong?" She asked me when she looked into my eyes. I was trying so hard not to breakdown and cry. The second her arms wrapped around me I broke. "Mom…I love him…" I said through my silent tears. "Who sweetheart?" She asked me softly. "Sesshoumaru…" I replied as I clung to her. She pulled away from me slightly and stared at me. "And this makes you sad?" She asked. "What makes me sad is I can't be with him He's a teacher at my school. It's forbidden." I told her pulling away from her completely and wrapping my arms around myself. "Kagome…If you really want to be with him…and if he agrees…I'll pull you out of school and have you finish this year at home. I'll hire you a private teacher." My mother told me. I stared at her for a moment before smiling at her. "You'd really do that? You'd let me be with him?" I asked surprised. She smiled at me softly and nodded. "You've known him for a long time Kagome. I won't stop you from trying to be with him. Just make sure it's what you both want." She told me as she handed me a small bag. "I know for a fact that he didn't go back to school. He's at his house. Go talk to him." She said pushing me out the door. I smiled as she watched me run next door and knock on his door. When Sesshoumaru opened the door I could tell something was wrong. "Sesshoumaru…what's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head and let me in the house. "Sesshoumaru talk to me. What is it?" I asked once more as he shut the door. "Kagome just leave it alone. What do you need?" He asked me distantly. "I wanted to talk to you about….well about us." I told him sighing. "There isn't an us." He told me. I looked up into his eyes to see his icy stare. I hadn't had that directed at me in a long time and I took a step back from him. "I know that at the moment there isn't. I talked to my mother. The only reason we can't be together is because you're a teacher at my school. My mother told me that if we both want to be together then she would pull me out of school and get me a private tutor." I told him quickly. He glanced at the stairs then turned his gaze back to me. "I'm sorry Kagome. There will never be an us." He said as he opened the door and waited for me to walk out. I stared at him for a moment until I heard a voice from behind me. "I believe my mate is telling you to leave." I heard a female voice behind me. I turned around to see another dog demoness with the same crescent moon as Sesshoumaru. "Who are you?" I asked her quietly. "Kagome….This is Kira. My mate." Sesshoumaru said walking over to her. I saw her glance at him and grab his hand. As I looked back to Sesshoumaru I still saw no emotion in his eyes. "Sesshoumaru…do you love her?" I asked him. The second he turned to me I knew he didn't. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to say it. "Yes Kagome. I love her. Leave now." He said as he pushed me out of the door. I stood there for a moment before I heard them talking inside. "Sesshoumaru how could you? I told you I didn't want any other female in this house." I heard Kira tell him. "I know. I'm sorry mate." Sesshoumaru's reply was dull. I stood up and looked through the window only to see Kira holding Sesshoumaru by the throat. "You will not talk to her." Kira told him. "Yes my mate. I will not." Sesshoumaru replied silently. I gasped as I saw a small tear roll down the side of Sesshoumaru's face. Kira heard me and turned toward the window. The second our eyes met I freaked and ran. When I got back home my mother was still waiting on the porch for me. "What did he say?" She asked me. I looked at her and shook my head and ran to my room. Once I sat down on my bed I actually started thinking. 'I have to help him…but how…' I thought to myself. 'If only there was a way to unmate him.' I thought. After a few minutes I decided what I had to do. I ran back downstairs and looked at my mother. "Mom…I need to go back to school. I need to find Inuyasha." I told her. She turned to me worriedly. "Kagome…be careful.." She told me knowing she couldn't stop me. I nodded my head and went to walk out the front door. "Wait Kagome. Take the car." My mother said tossing me the keys. I smiled at her and ran to her car. As I pulled out of the drive way I saw Kira walking out of Sesshoumaru's house. I closed my eyes for a moment before driving toward the school. As soon as I got there I saw Inuyasha standing with Katie. I jumped out of the car and ran over to them. "Inuyasha….I need your help." I said quickly out of breathe. "Whoa Kagome. What's wrong? I thought you were at home?" Inuyasha said trying to calm me down. "I…met…Kira…" I said still trying to catch my breath. "Ok…Now I understand. What can I do?" He asked me quickly. "Is there a way to unmate them?" I asked. Inuyasha stared at me for a moment before smiling. "You love him don't you?" He asked me. I nodded my head slightly afraid of what he would say. "Ok then. That's all you need. Kira doesn't love him. She only wants him because of his status. I only know of one way to unmate them and it's to go back to when they were first mated. Back when you left." Inuyasha told me. "So…I have to go back…?" I asked cautiously. "Yes. Only…I'll go with you. I'll take the place of myself in that era. I'll remember everything from now and then. I'll help you." He told me while grabbing my arm. "You will? Even after everything I said?" I asked surprised. "Kagome I told you. I want to make this up to you. I'll do what I can." He told me. I smiled at him softly and nodded. "Ummm…guys….what are you talking about? Kagome how do you and Inuyasha know each other so well?" Katie asked me. I smiled sheepishly at her. "Katie, do you remember the two-timer I told you about?" I asked her. When she nodded her head I pointed to Inuyasha. "Well…Inuyasha's that guy." I told her. I saw her eyes widen as she looked at Inuyasha. "You're the one she was obsessed with?" She asked disbelievingly. Inuyasha looked away from her and looked back at me. "Obsessed?" He asked me. I shook my head at him and changed back to the topic I wanted. "We can I go back?" I asked him. "Kagome...You're not going back alone. I'm going with you. We can go now if you like." He told me. I nodded my head at him and turned back to Katie. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm stealing your boyfriend for a while but I really need his help." I told her. "It's ok. Just…be careful. Don't fall for him again ok?" She asked me. "Don't worry Katie. I won't." I said hugging her quickly. "Kagome let's go. We need to do this quickly." Inuyasha told me as he walked toward my mothers' car. "Right. See ya Katie." I said running after Inuyasha. We both got in the car and went back to my house. I ran inside to give my mother her keys back. "Mom, Inuyasha and I will be back. I just need to go do something ok?" I asked her as I handed her the car keys. "Of course sweetheart. Be careful." She said smiling at me. I ran back outside to see Inuyasha already standing by the shrine. "Ready?" He asked as I joined him. "More than ever. Will we be back when I left since I only left three days ago?" I asked him. "Yes. It will put us back before he mated Kira. Let's go for it." Inuyasha said opening the door to the shrine. "I know exactly where he'll be. I'll go first." I told him as I ran to the well and jumped. When I hit the ground I looked up and saw the blue sky. "It worked." I said as I started climbing to make room for Inuyasha. The second I got to the surface Inuyasha jumped out. "Ok. How do you know where Sesshoumaru is going to be?" He asked me. "Oh. When he and I were talking he admitted that he would follow me. I know he has to be around here somewhere." I said as I started walking back to the camp. "Kagome wait…In this time…I'm still with Kikyo." Inuyasha told me quickly. "I don't care. I'm fine. I need to find him Inuyasha. The best place I know to start is on the other side of the camp. I'm going to find him." I said as I kept walking. "Fine. Don't get mad at me if she says anything to you." Inuyasha said catching up to me. I nodded my head and continued walking. As I got to the camp I immediately saw Kikyo standing trying to pick Shippo up. "She does realize that Shippo won't betray me doesn't she? I'm his mother, not her." I asked Inuyasha laughing. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and just watched as I moved closer. "Kikyo, keep your hands off of my kit." I spoke up as Kikyo finally caught Shippo. "Momma!" Shippo yelled happily trying to get out of Kikyo's grasp. When he finally managed it he ran to me. "Hello my kit. I've missed you so much." I replied as I picked him up easily. "Inuyasha…I thought you said she was going home?" Kikyo asked walking over as she saw him. "Yes well…She changed her mind. Frankly, I'm glad she's staying Kikyo." Inuyasha told her coldly. "Inuyasha…why are you being mean to your mate?" I asked turning to him raising an eyebrow. I only hoped he would understand. "You're right Kagome. I'm Sorry Kikyo. Forgive me?" Inuyasha said walking to her. "That's alright Inuyasha. I'll let it pass this once." Kikyo said as she took his hand. I turned around to see Sango standing before me. "Hey Sango." I said smiling at her. "Kagome…what are you doing here?" She asked me as I hugged her. "I need to find someone. I'll explain later but I just need to find him. Inuyasha is going to help me." I whispered in her ear. She smiled at me and nodded. "Will you let me know who he is?" Sango asked. "Sesshoumaru." I whispered softly looking behind Sango. "Sesshoumaru? You're looking for Inuyasha's brother? Why?" Sango asked me quietly. I shook my head and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" I shouted. He turned to look at me and saw his older brother. I turned back around and stared at him. "Sesshoumaru…I knew you'd be around here." I said as I walked toward him. Then something hit me. I turned back to Inuyasha questioningly. "Inuyasha…why didn't you smell him?" I asked quickly. "Oh…I'll explain that one later. Just…remember the plan." Inuyasha said as he watched his brother carefully. I nodded my head and turned back to Sesshoumaru. As I took another step closer to him I heard him growling. "Sesshoumaru it's just me. You wouldn't really hurt me would you?" I asked him quietly as I stood not but 2 inches away from him. I heard him slowly stop growling and smiled. "I know you've been following me." I told him. "How…?" He asked me quietly, trying to hide it from Inuyasha. "Let's just say that I know more than you think." I told him once more smiling at him. "Inuyasha…I'll be back soon ok?" I called out behind me. "be careful Kagome!" I heard him shout back at me. "Inuyasha…are you really going to let her leave with him?" Sango asked. "If she wants to leave with him then let her. She can take care of herself." Inuyasha told her. I smiled at his comment and took off walking toward the woods. "Sesshoumaru…please come with me. I wish to talk to you." I called behind me hoping he would follow. As I got to a spring I turned to see that he had indeed followed. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." I whispered. "For?" He asked me confused. "Saving me. Catching me from the cliff, saving me from Naraku…and for making me think that it was Inuyasha." I told him. "How did you find out…?" Sesshoumaru asked me. I could tell he was at least a little embarrassed that he was caught. "Sesshoumaru…I know that you've been following me…did you know that I knew the whole time?" I asked him. He stared at me like I was crazy. "How did you find out?" He asked me surprised. "Well…when someone you care about starts to watch over you, you just seem to catch on." I told him laughing slightly. "…someone you care about…?" He whispered softly to himself. "Sesshoumaru. Tell me that you don't feel anything for me. Tell me that you're following me because you just want the sword. Just tell me." I told him as I took a step closer to him. "Kagome…" Sesshoumaru responded lightly as he looked into my eyes. "I…do have a feeling for you…I just don't know what it is." He admitted to me. I smiled softly at him and grabbed one of his hands and smiled when he jumped at my touch. "Sesshoumaru…I can tell you what that feeling is because I have it too." I told him as I took another step closer to him. "Sesshoumaru…what your feeling…its love. You may not fully love me…but there is definitely love there." I informed him. "So…what I feel…you feel it as well…?" Sesshoumaru asked me. I nodded my head at him but frowned as he took a step back from me. "Sesshoumaru….? What is it?" I asked him. "Naraku…" Sesshoumaru growled. I spun around trying to see where Naraku was only to have Sesshoumaru come up behind me and grab my throat. "Sesshoumaru…what are you doing..?" I asked him as I gasped for air. "Only Naraku would have the audacity to try and tell me Kagome feels the same as I do. What are you trying to pull?" He growled in my ear. "Sesshoumaru please. It's really me." I begged as he tightened his grip on me. "If I was really Naraku, don't you think I would be able to get away from this?" I asked struggling against his force. I felt him loosen his grip a little bit but not completely. "Sesshoumaru please. I can prove to you that I'm Kagome. Naraku doesn't know how Inuyasha got the sword. I do." I whispered as I felt his grip loosen a little more. "How then?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "You. You pulled the portal to your fathers' graveyard from Inuyasha's eye. You tried to kill me as I was the one who pulled the sword out." I said as he finally released me. "Kagome….I'm sorry. I…I had to be careful." Sesshoumaru said apologizing to me. I smiled softly at him but placed my hand on my neck. "It's ok. I understand." I whispered. He took a step back toward me and I quit breathing. "Kagome…I am sorry. I won't hurt you again." Sesshoumaru promised me. I nodded my head and started to breathe again. As he moved closer to me I took my hands away from my neck. I watched him as he moved even closer to me. "Sesshoumaru…I need to ask you something." I told him quickly. "What is it?" He asked as he stopped not but 2 inches away from me. "Sesshoumaru…there's a demoness that I'm worried about. I don't know if you've met her yet or not but I need to know." I informed him. "Who are you talking about?" He asked me curiously. "Her name is Kira. She's a dog demon as well." I told him. "Yes. I know Kira. Why do you need to know if I know her or not?" Sesshoumaru asked me. I looked away from him for a moment. As he lifted my face back up to look at him with a single claw I smiled. "I know this will sound crazy and you might not believe me but…You know where I'm from don't you?" I asked him unsure if he knew the truth. "You travel here through the bone-eaters well in Inuyasha's village. Why?" He asked me. "Ok. When I went home this morning….I spent three days in my own time. While I was there…You found me. You helped me with a lot of things and you saved me. One of the times I went to talk to you…I was introduced to Kira…as your mate. You mated her Sesshoumaru." I told him. "Kira?? I mated Kira? What are you crazy?" Sesshoumaru asked me. I shook my head no and pulled away slightly. "Kagome I'm sorry. I don't know why I would mate Kira…She's nothing close to who I want." Sesshoumaru informed me as he pulled me back to where I had been standing. I smiled softly at him and stared into his eyes. "Sesshoumaru…" I whispered trying to find something to say. "Don't Kagome. Don't say anything. Not yet." Sesshoumaru said as he placed one of his clawed hands on the side of my face. I smiled up at him and nodded. We stood there for a few minutes before Sesshoumaru pulled away from me slightly. "What is it?" I asked him as I saw him clench his fist. "Kouga…" Sesshoumaru growled out. I spun around to see Kouga's wind from his jewel shards. "Kagome….why are you with Sesshoumaru? Where's the mutt?" Kouga asked me as he took my hand. I tried to pull my hand away from him only to have him pull me against him. "Kouga let me go." I said trying to pull away from him. "Now Kagome. Inuyasha's not here. You don't have to hide your feelings." Kouga said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Kouga…I don't like you. I never have. Now let me go!" I said pushing against him trying to get his arms off of me. "Kagome come on. We both know that's a lie." Kouga told me as he tightened his hold. "Wolf demon…I suggest you let go of her now." I heard Sesshoumaru growl. "And what are you going to do dog demon? This is my woman and I'll do what I please." Kouga replied. I could hear the smirk in his voice…but my smirk was bigger. "Kouga…you shouldn't have said that." I told him. "And why's that? Sesshoumaru won't do anything to me." Kouga replied. "You seem so sure…but you see…Sesshoumaru's been watching over me more than you ever have. He's very protective when it comes to me." I said as I finally wiggled free from Kouga's grasp. I smiled and ran to Sesshoumaru's side only to have him push me behind him. "Why are you so protective of her? There's only one other person you've been like that with…Rin's her name isn't it?" Kouga asked as he got ready to fight. "You will leave Rin out of this and you will leave Kagome alone. She does not belong to you." Sesshoumaru growled. "Oh really? Then I guess she belongs to you?" Kouga said laughing at the thought. Sesshoumaru glanced back at me and I noticed his eyes were red. I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Actually Kouga…I do belong to him." I said as I stepped out from behind Sesshoumaru and stood beside him. "Yea right. Like I'll believe that one. Inuyasha would never allow you to leave with his brother." Kouga replied laughing even more. "Don't be so sure of yourself Kouga. Inuyasha is very well aware of where I am right now and who I'm with. Don't believe me then go ask him." I told him smirking. "No need. He's on his way here. I'm sure the second he sees his brother with you he'll fight." Kouga said as he sniffed the air. I shook my head and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. When he looked down at me I smiled as I saw that his eyes were no longer red. "Kagome…Inuyasha is here." Sesshoumaru whispered as he looked to the clearing in the trees. I turned to see that Inuyasha was just now coming from between the trees and ran to him. "Hey Inuyasha. I guess you smelled Kouga huh?" I asked as I got to him. "Yes. I knew that he would try and pull you away." Inuyasha said as he glared at Kouga. "Well well well. Hey there mutt." Kouga said laughing. "What do you want you mangy wolf." Inuyasha asked as he moved closer to him. "Why don't you turn around and ask your brother?" Kouga asked smirking at me. I just smiled back and moved back over to Sesshoumaru. "Ok then. Sesshoumaru…what's going on?" Inuyasha asked turning to face his brother. "Well little brother….Kouga showed up claiming that Kagome was his woman. That is all you need to know." Sesshoumaru told him plainly. "I see. Kouga…Kagome does not belong to you. She is Sesshoumaru's. Leave her alone." Inuyasha said turning back around. "So…you're ok with this? With your own brother taking Kagome away?" Kouga asked flabbergasted. "Actually…It's entirely ok with me. I'd rather her be with him if he can care for her." Inuyasha admitted. Kouga just stared at us for a moment before finally shaking his head. "This can't be right. Kagome…you were supposed to be with me." Kouga finally said as he turned his gaze back to me. "No I wasn't. I was never your woman. You were just too stubborn to see it. Leave me alone." I said as Sesshoumaru pulled me back behind him again. Kouga took one last look at me before leaving. "This isn't over." I heard him whisper. "That's what I'm afraid of…" I whispered to myself thinking about what had happened in my own time. I waited until Sesshoumaru turned back around to look at me. "Sesshoumaru….you said that you haven't mated Kira?" I asked him. "Correct. I have not mated anyone." He told me as he took a step closer. I smiled at him and turned to Inuyasha for a moment. "Inuyasha….when was it supposed to happen and where?" I asked. "It happened….3 days from now by the river you always go to…" He informed me. I nodded my head and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Why are you so worried? I told you that I wouldn't ever mate her." Sesshoumaru said still confused as to why I was pushing this. "Sesshoumaru listen. I told you that I'm not from this time. I know a lot of what happens here before it happens. When it has nothing to do with me that is." I told him. "Ok. So what happened?" He asked me. "All I know is that you were mated to Kira. When I found out you were telling me that there would never be an us. Then Kira came down the stairs. You told me you love her and then you pushed me out of the door. Then only way I could tell you were lying was that when you looked at me you had that icy stare which you never direct at me…even in this time. I looked through the window when you shut the door and saw Kira had you pinned by your throat against the wall. She told you that you couldn't talk to me or see me." I told him as I relived that moment once again. "I'll be the first to admit Sesshoumaru….I have hurt Kagome in the past…but I've never seen her get so hurt…" Inuyasha said looking to his brother. Sesshoumaru glanced briefly at Inuyasha put then looked right back at me. "So….all I need to do is avoid going to that river?" Sesshoumaru asked. I nodded my head at him and smiled. "Ok then. Three nights from now I will not be at the river." Sesshoumaru said as he placed one hand on the side of my face. I smiled at him and nodded my head as I leaned against him. "Sesshoumaru…thank you." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me as he chuckled. "There's nothing to thank me for Kagome." He said as he held me against his chest. We sat like that for a few minutes before Inuyasha piped up. "Kagome….I should really get back to the village. I need to end things with Kikyo." Inuyasha informed me. "Ok. I'll see you later." I said not moving from my place. I was too comfortable to move.


End file.
